


Prompt #018 Song

by kurgaya



Series: Divine Footsteps [4]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advancement leads to radios, and radios lead to - well. Dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #018 Song

**Divine**

Unlike the human world, Soul Society was incredibly slow to develop. Not physically, for the city walls were forever being moved as Seireitei expanded it's borders, but technologically. When Japan had been turning through it's Feudal Era, so was the afterlife, except the clock had stopped for Soul Society whereas the human world had thrived with cars, radios, and computers.

Soul Society had kept up with the human world in some areas though. The fourth division offered the best care it could invent, and if they hadn't invented it then the humans had - they still used it, though sometimes adaptations were needed. The twelfth division also kept on top of the advancement of computers, though where the ones in the human world grew smaller and smaller, the shinigami liked making them bigger and bigger.

So all of this meant that it wasn't much of a surprise to find a radio in the first division office that spring afternoon, sitting lone on the chest of drawers at the side of the room. It was tuned into every shinigami station they had (which wasn't that many) but the owner of the boxy brown object, and the current Captain-Commander, only really used it to fill his office with random songs from every era you could think of.

Presently it was sprouting a piece of Rock from sometime in the later 2500's, but it was known to play songs from as early as the 1930's from time to time.

"The eleventh division," droned the small man behind the desk, his feet kicked up onto the surface. "Have sent me a financial report asking for, and I quote, 'better fucking dummies cause these ones fall to pieces after one practice session. Maybe you should make them out of actual flesh instead of that pathetic plastic, and they might last a bit bloody longer.'" He waved the offending piece of paper in the air, revealing the scowling face that had been behind it. "Honestly, he's almost as bad as _Zaraki_."

The other man in the room, lounging on one of the apple green sofas and tapping his feet on the floor to the beat of the song blasting around the room, chuckled as if the Captain-Commander complaining wasn't a rare occurrence.

"These are the _new_ training dummies you just sent him?"

"Yes!" exclaimed the first, groaning as he slapped the report onto the desk and fetched a biro from his pen-pot. "Maybe if his men didn't try and _massacre_ them, then they're last as long as they're _supposed to_."

He groaned again and scribbled something onto the report. The taicho on the sofa leaned forward in interest. "I'd just tell him to stick his complaints where the sun don't shine," Ichigo said, gaining a glare from his husband.

"I am the Captain-Commander, I can't tell him to stick stuff up his arse." He looked very tempted to do exactly that though, but his morals must have won because he put the biro down.

"Maybe if you didn't say 'arse'..." Ichigo suggested lightly, grinning like a maniac. Whatever Toshiro was going to say in response was drowned out, however, when the song on the radio changed to something much more familiar.

"Oh my god!" cried Ichigo, jumping to his feet so abruptly that his knees knocked the coffee table by the sofa and almost spilt his drink. His husband stared at him in confusion for a moment, before everything became apparent when the ginger shouted; "This is our song!

The opening of 'Iris' by The Goo Goo Dolls was gradually coming to a close; any second now and the lyrics would join in. Ichigo held out his arms expectantly, already standing in the middle of the office. "Come on, you _have_ to dance with me. We got married to this song!"

But even as he reasoned and pleaded, Toshiro was getting out of his chair and discarding his haori. The white haired male, who was still half a foot shorter than most people, was rewarded with a beaming smile from his lover, and he couldn't help but return it as the melody slowed and the singing began.

Effortlessly, they fell into time.  



End file.
